1. Technology Field
The invention relates to a method for programming data. Particularly, the invention relates to a method for programming data for strengthening protection of specific data, a memory storage device thereof and a memory controller thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A rewritable non-volatile memory has characteristics of data non-volatility, low power consumption, small volume and non-mechanical structure, etc., so that it is widely used in various electronic devices. The rewritable non-volatile memory has a plurality of physical blocks, and each physical block has a plurality of physical pages. The physical block is the smallest unit for erasing data, and the physical page is the smallest unit for programming data. A memory management circuit within a storage device converts a logical access address to be accessed by a host system into a corresponding logical page, and then accesses data of a physical page corresponding to the logical page.
Since data stored in the rewritable non-volatile memory may have error bits due to factors such as electric leakage of a memory cell, program failure or damage, etc., the storage device using the rewritable non-volatile memory is generally configured with an error checking and correcting (ECC) circuit to ensure correctness of data. Generally, the ECC circuit uses a unified protection method to all data stored to the rewritable non-volatile memory. In other words, the ECC circuit generates an ECC code of a same length for each batch of data, so that regardless of a type of the data, the number of error bits checked and corrected by the ECC circuit is the same. However, it is lack of a powerful ECC mechanism for data of high significance which may severely influence a system operation when being damaged, so that a risk that the system cannot be used due to damage of the data cannot be reduced.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.